10 Pairings For Yuki Cross
by sephira-san
Summary: This is for the LJ called 10 whores...Yes I did Zero, now it's Yuki's turn...Ratings will be different...Chapters 8-10 now up...The Ratings are between PG-M
1. The Golden Era

**Title:** The Golden Era

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Cross Yuki

**Pairing:** Yuki/Sayori 'Yori'

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Theme Set:** Number 2-07 Belle Époque/The Golden Era

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

"Sigh…" Yuki stared at her paper that laid in front of her on the table. "I'm so bored…I should be out there with Zero." the girl put her head down.

"You're the one who failed the last report." another girl said sitting nest to her. "But you are lucky in a way."

Yuki raised her head. "And what is that?"

"We can have partners and you're in luck that sensei picked me to be with you." the girl smiled.

"Thank you, Yori. I'll definitely pass this time, but I don't know anything about this report." she let out another sigh.

Yori brought out her paper. "Our report is on Belle Époque. That's French for The Golden Era. If you stayed awake in class you'd know."

"I wonder if Zero is having issues with this?" asked Yuki.

"He sleeps in class too and he's teamed with the class rep." said Yori.

Yuki picked up a pen. "Okay, let's get started on this report."


	2. The mirror is broken

**Title:** Yuki's broken Mirror

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Cross Yuki

**Pairing:** Yuki/Kuran Kaname

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** slight blood licking

**Theme Set:** Number 2-01 the mirror is broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

Normally Cross Academy wasn't quiet, because the Day Class girls were excited to see the Night Class boys in all their beauty. Each girl had her favorite, even Disciplinary Committee member Yuki.

On this night the Night Class had no classes to attend too, so they stayed in their dorm, but was free to do what they wanted to do…Except for the Moon Dorm President Kuran Kaname. Headmaster Cross had asked the vampire to look in on Yuki from time to time.

Kaname's footsteps were as quiet like pen to paper. He walked down the hall passing by the headmaster's office when he heard a crash of glass. "Yuki?" he said and the noise came straight from the office.

He flung the door open. "Yuki…" he said again.

"Huh?" the girl was on her knees. "Oh, Kaname-sama…Ow."

Kaname got closer and squatted taking Yuki's hand. "Your cut." he said.

"Oh yeah…Headmas…I mean father wanted me to put a mirror in here, but now the mirror is broken." Yuki told him.

"Hmmm…We better get your wound treated." he got closer to her hand. "Your blood Yuki."

Her face began to blush. "Kaname-sama, you're a pureblood vampire…so I don't think…" Yuki trailed off.

"Don't fret, my dear Yuki." Kaname pulled out a piece of glass. "I just want a taste." the pureblood's tongue ran across her cut.

Yuki couldn't find the words to speak at this moment.


	3. Evil Snake

**Title:** Yuki and a snake

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Yagari Toga

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** None

**Theme Set:** Number 2-08- evil snake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

"Huff…huff…" Yuki leaned against a wall, breathing hard. 'Where is he? What he did was uncalled for.' she thought.

Yuki had checked the Headmaster's office, but nobody was there. She had to find him. Yagari Toga, because that vampire hunter had a lot to explain. Especially about what he did too Zero.

"Ah…There he is." the young girl saw him round a corner and darted after him. "Yagari." she called.

Toga stopped as he heard his name being called. "That voice." the vampire hunter smirked. "It's the twit's daughter."

Now panting, Yuki stopped once she rounded the same corner. "Why…did you shoot Zero?"

Toga moved quickly pinning Yuki to the wall. His hands gripped her wrists tightly. "You want to know why."

Yuki struggled against him, but the more she did that the tighter his grip became. "Let me go."

His face got closer to her face. "Be thankful I only shot him in the shoulder." Toga still smirked. "The bullet only grazed him, but I bet it pained him."

Yuki glared at him ignoring the pain around her wrists. "You're an evil snamek. No wonder father loathes vampire hunters."

Toga let go of her wrists and lit a cigarette. "That man is a twit." and he walked off.

Yuki stared at the figure disappearing. 'He never told me why he shot Zero.' Then she smacked her forehead. "That's right…He came in right when I told Zero it was okay to bite me." she said.


	4. Pigeons Wings

**Title:** Yuki Sees Wings?

**By:** sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Headmaster Cross

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Theme Set/Theme:** Set-2/Theme-03 Pigeons Wings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

She quietly went down the hall to her father's office. Something that Kaname had said bothered her and knew it was a thing she told the Headmaster before. The girl knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice.

She opened the door and peeked her head in. "Head…I mean father are you busy?"

"My precious Yuki. I'm never to busy for you." Headmaster Cross smiled. "What is it that you want?"

Yuki stepped inside and closed the door. She headed for his desk and placed both hands flat on it. "I know I said this before, but please don't put Zero in the Night Class."

Headmaster Cross stood up and looked out the window. "You saw Kaname and he said something to you. I won't put Kiryu in the Night Class yet since I need him with you."

The young girl smiled. "Thank you."

"Yuki…." the man started.

"Yes?" Yuki looked at him.

Headmaster Cross remained staring out the window. "Have you ever noticed how lovely a pigeon's wings are?"

"A pigeon's wings?" Yuki paused. "No I haven't."


	5. Hitchhiker

**Title:** Yuki sees Maria with a Hitchhiker?

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Kurenai Maria

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Drinking blood, slight girl/girl

**Theme Set:** Set-2-Theme-06 hitchhiker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

_'Why do I have to go find her? Father and Kaname could've sent another for her.'_ Yuki thought.

The more she thought about it, the more Yuki remembered how the other girl liked her. Her eyes looked at the ground. Yuki's fingers touched the dark spot on the ground and sniffed it. 'Blood? Is she hurt?'

"Maria…" Yuki called.

There were more dark spots on the ground and she followed them. They lead her to the girl who wore the Night Class uniform for girls. "Maria?"

Maria Kurenai raised her head, the body of the female victim fell to the hard cold ground. "Oh Yuki….You found me."

"Maria you left school grounds without permission." Yuki told her.

"I'm sorry. The other Night Class students don't like me very much and I was hungry. So I found that delicious hitchhiker." Maria moved behind Yuki.

Yuki felt Maria's hand cup her chin and the other grabbed her waist. "Maria…" she then felt the girl's tongue move over her neck. "We have to go back."

The female vampire let go. "Okay, but I do really like girls like you, Yuki." she smiled.


	6. Incense Tobacco

**Title:** Does Yuki Like Incense or Tobacco?

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Aido Hanabusa

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** None

**Theme Set:** Set2-Theme-09 incense and tobacco

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

Yuki got permission to go out of school grounds and she was going by herself. The Headmaster wanted to keep Zero near him, but since she left, Yuki had the feeling she was being followed.

"Who's there?" she stopped walking. "Show yourself now."

A good-looking young man came out of the shadows. His clothes showed that he was from an Aristocrat family, but only some would know that. The color of his shirt was grey with a black tie and a high collar on the shirt.

"Aido…" Yuki was shocked. "Aido Hanabusa what are you doing here?"

"As tired as I am, Kaname-sama asked me to watch you." Aido smiled. "Since Kiryu had to stay behind."

The young girl looked at the vampire. 'Well…He is right. Zero wasn't feeling well.' she sighed. "Okay, let's go, but you must behave."

Hanabusa smiled again, this time his fangs showed and his right index finger touched a fang. "Very well, Yuki Cross." He took Yuki's hand and turned it over to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Aido…" she pulled her hand away. "Not here."

"Sigh…" He straightened up. "Once again you deny me the pleasure of sipping your blood."

"Let's go…" Yuki started to walk.

A little while later, Yuki was carrying a bag and she looked at the list. Yuki turned her head, but Aido wasn't with her. Which was weird since he was there a minute ago.

"Aido…Aido…" she called. "Aido…" Yuki repeated and heard a girl giggle.

Aido leaned against the wall next to a girl. "Your very pretty. So tell me what blood type are you?" he asked.

"Yuki stormed up next to him and grabbed his ear. "Come on…I can't believe you."

"Ow…Yuki." he said.

"Aido, it's time to go." she told him.

Aido walked in silence along side Yuki. "Yuki, do like incense and tobacco?"

"Huh?" she stopped along with Aido and they stood in front of two stores. "An incense store and tobacco store?" she started walking again. "I like incense."


	7. Covered Up

**Title:** Yuki Covered Up

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Hio Shizuka

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** girl touching girl, spoilers

**Theme Set:** Set-2-Theme-04 covered up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

Yuki was running away from something, but she wasn't sure from what. All she knew was that something was chasing her her. Her face and her hair were covered in sweat.

"I can't escape it…" she started to run even faster. "I know there's a vampire behind me."

"Why are you running Yuki." came the soft voice.

Yuki closed her eyes. '_Zero…Kaname, where are they? One of them always show up to help me.'_ she thought. But as luck would have it, Yuki tripped over her own feet.

Her eyes blinked. "Huh?" she was confused. _'Why didn't I fall to the ground?'_

"Now why would I have such a lovely girl get hurt." said the voice.

_'That voice sounds familiar.'_ Yuki's eyes widened. "Hio…Shizuka…" she said.

Shizuka wrapped her arms around Yuki. "I can smell your blood."

Yuki felt a hand on her chin. "Shizuka…This…can't be your dead." she said.

Shizuka tilted Yuki's head to the side. "Mmmmmm…I think I'll take a bite."

"No…Let me go." Yuki struggled.

Shizuka bared her fangs and started to go towards Yuki's neck.

"Nooooo…" screamed Yuki.

"Wha…Oof…" Yuki had fallen off her bed. "Ow…Oh it was just a dream." she looked at herself. "Now I got to get up. I fell on my butt." Yuki saw that she was covered in her blankets.


	8. House at night

**Title:** The House at night

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Kiryu Ichiru, with some mention of Headmaster Cross, Zero & Kaname

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** M/F, touching, slight sexual situation

**Theme Set:** Theme set2-Theme 02-House at night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

"This is great." Yuki stretched out. She was staying in her father's private living quarters. "With the Headmaster…I mean father gone it's going to be fun, but I can't help, but wonder if he and Zero will be okay?"

Yuki shrugged and decided to make herself some dinner. She knew that the Headmaster probably told Kaname that she'd be alone till tomorrow and that he'll come visit her.

Yuki sat down at the table and dug into the food that she made. "This'll be great." As Yuki put the food in her mouth a knock sounded at the door. _'Must be Kaname-sama.' _she thought. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and a figure stepped in. This person who stepped in wasn't Kaname. The fork she held dropped to the plate making a loud clanking sound.

"Hello." the figure closed the door. "I see your alone and let me guess you thought I was Kaname." he slid his fingers along the table with a smile.

"ichiru…" Yuki got up and started walking backwards. "You wanted to kill Zero." she felt the wall at her back. "He isn't here and I wouldn't let you near him anyways."

Ichiru gave a wicked smile. "I have new orders from a new master." he was in front of Yuki now pinning her her to the wall. "Tell me how would my brother act if you were to be violated?"

Yuki swallowed hard. She noticed Ichiru's hands were starting to fondle her. "Stop it."

"Nobody can hear you since your in the house at night alone." Ichiru kissed her neck. "You've never done anything like this before. Well, I've never done it with a girl."

"Get off me." Yuki yelled.

"I was ordered to do anything to get you to come with me." Ichiru started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Stop it." Yuki brought her arm up and stabbed Ichiru in the shoulder.

"Ow…" he gripped his shoulder tightly.

Yuki ran outside to the Sun Dorm to get away from Ichiru.


	9. Bad Poetry

**Title:** Bad Poetry?

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Toya Rima

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Theme Set:** Theme set2-Theme 10-bad poetry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters, but the slight bad poem is mine, I own that one…

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

Yuki was walking along the wall. The Night Class was having this evening off from classes, but were free to do what they wanted. The night air felt good against her face. She really didn't know what to do. Everyone in the Night Class were behaving nicely.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Yuki heard talking. _'That sounds like someone from the Night Class.' _she continued walking along the wall now till she got to the person. "Rima, what brings you out here?"

The girl looked up at Yuki. "What are you doing out here?" said Toya Rima.

"The night seemed lovely this evening, so I thought I would take a walk." Yuki sat next to her. "So, what were you doing?" the guardian was trying to get an answer out of the beautiful girl.

Rima looked away. "I was…" she stuffed the folded paper into her sleeve. "Nothing…"

Yuki was puzzled. _'But I saw her with paper and her speak.' _she thought. "Your shy about something."

The young female vampire's face turned red. "I said it was nothing." Rima stood up and started walking.

"Huh?" Yuki saw something fall and got closer. "What's this?" she took the paper and read it out loud.

"Your eyes sparkle

Like the stars

Your face is bright

As the moon."

"This is nice." said Yuki as she folded the paper. "It's a lovely poem.

Rima took the paper. "It's bad poetry."

"You like someone in the Night Class?" asked Yuki.

The girl's face turned a brighter shade of red. "No, what makes you say that." It was true she did like someone in the Night Class.

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone." begged Yuki.

"Shiki…I like Senri Shiki." said Rima.


	10. Prometheus

**Title:** Prometheus Report

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Yuki Cross

**Pairing:** Yuki/Kiryu Zero

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Theme Set:** Theme set2-Theme 5-Prometheus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…I just like using the characters, but the slight bad poem is mine, I own that one…

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for another set. I had no internet and eventually had to get a new computer as well. Here is 10whores with Yuki Cross. On the way, I have Ichijo Takuma, Wakaba Sayori 'Yori', Souen Ruka & Seiren This is the exact order that I have these in Thank you for your patience…

--

"Sigh…" Yuki set her books on the table. "Where is Zero?" she looked at the clock. "We got teamed up and he's not here yet." Yuki plopped down in the chair.

The door slowly opened and in walked Zero as he wiped his mouth. "Disgusting…" he said.

"What did you say Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing…" the silver haired boy sat down with books. "Let's get started."

Yuki watched him. _'There's blood on his collar.'_ she thought. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get this report done." Zero was told he had to work on this report for his grade, why the Headmaster went on patrol for the both of them. _'I can't believe he's making me do this.'_ thought Zero.

'_Zero is distant. Something is wrong.' _she looked at him. "Yes, let's get started."

The former human opened his book. "This report we have to do is on Prometheus." he said.

She just looked at him. The blood stain seemed to have dripped from his chin to his shirt, but nobody had reported anything. _'So, where did he or rather who did he drink from?'_ she thought.

--

Just a few things...First off the thing with Zero in this will be explained and if you have someone you really want me to work on, look at my A/N to see who I have lsited to do so far and I will add the character you want me to do ot that list...


End file.
